


Take Two

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Korkie is a Kenobi, Silly OC garbage, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: “That disturbance, that was us, arriving.” Luke said.“From where?” Anakin asked.“That’s not the right question,” Leia said.“Then what is?” Obi-Wan asked.“Well there’s no easy way to put this…” Hart said. “So I suppose I’ll just say it. The correct question is from when. What year is this?”-Or the one where the Council is forced to meet Anakin's twins and Obi-Wan's daughter, and just... really regrets waking up that morning.





	1. Chapter 1

Satine Kryze, or as she was more commonly known these days, Loren Peret, hummed as she tended her garden. She had never been invested in something so simple in her previous life, and she wouldn’t lie and say she didn’t miss that life sometimes. But this was good too.

She never would have expected this to happen to her. After she lost her throne and was forced to rely on her friends for help, she thought she had lost everything. But then, her darling, her Obi-Wan had found her and helped her.

She frowned, remembering how she had gotten to where she was now. She had been staying with her friend, the Senator of Riddeel when the attack on the Jedi temple occurred. She’d been terrified, worried about Obi-Wan, and then, as things only devolved further, worried about her people under this new regime. She knew no one would come out on top of this, except the Emperor.

She’d assumed Obi-Wan was dead until she’d been informing Mon Mothma that, though she disagreed with their methods, she was friendly to their cause, when an underling had come in to show off the new Top Ten Most Wanted list.

She’d been stunned when she saw Obi-Wan on that list. Knowing she was a friend of his, Mon had traded the fact that he was on Tatooine for information on troop routes through the Outer Rim.

She’d made it out to the Outer Rim and spent three weeks seeking him out. Finally she saw him at Mos Eisley, a small outpost on the western hemisphere of the world. She’d followed him through the desert until he confronted her. When she’d lowered her hood, he’d stared at her in shock, then did something that shocked her.

He kissed her. It was not their first kiss, not by far, but though they’d been rekindling their relationship after Mandalore was taken over, she’d assumed nothing would come of it. He was too dedicated to his ideals, after years of clinging to them. But she still kissed him back after a moment of shock.

“Satine…” He murmured after pulling away. “I thought you were dead.”

“I escaped the expulsion of Senators because Palpatine assumed I had no more power. I’ve been looking for you.”

“How did you find me?”

“I’ve been giving Mon Mothma what little information I have. She helped me find you.”

“Really?” Obi-Wan sounded shocked.

“I may not condone all their actions, but I will not simply stand by while the galaxy is brought to ruin by the Emperor.”

“Of course you wouldn’t. I didn’t mean to imply…”

“I know, my dear. What have you been doing?”

“Satine… I trust you, you know that. But what I’ve been doing is too vital to risk it getting into the wrong hands.”

“You are afraid I will be captured and my mind invaded.”

“For more than one reason.”

“Then I will not press you.”

“Where have you been staying?”

“Various small inns around this planet.”

“Come back to my house.” He chuckled. “More of a hovel, really. Certainly not fitting for a Duchess, but I hope you will accept.”

“Former Duchess,” The words still hurt, but she knew he understood her acceptance from her words. He lifted her hand and kissed it before leading her through the desert.

It had only taken three months for her to learn the truth about his mission, and another for the truth about Skywalker to come out. By then, he trusted that she would stay, and knew that if they found her, they would have found him and Luke anyway.

Her face returned to a smile as her daughter, Hart came up to her. Hart was a darling, though she frustrated Satine in that she took after her father in too many ways. She’d tried her best to pass on her hatred of violence, and while Hart agreed, to an extent, she was a touch too willing to resort to violence as a last resort for Satine’s comfort.

She’d also inherited the ability to use the Force, unlike her elder brother Korkie, born long ago. Obi-Wan had taught her the very basics, but was afraid that teaching her more would only draw attention to all of them.

Hart was a source of joy to both of them, particularly as she had been the reason Obi-Wan had had the opportunity to grow close to Luke. Owen and Beru Lars had been reluctant to associate with them, but they hadn’t been able to explain their reasoning to the curious five year old who wanted to meet “the baby,” and later, the young teen who offered to babysit for her.

Obi-Wan kept his distance still, but he had grown fond of Luke, not just as Anakin and Padme’s son, but as a person in his own right. Satine thought that would make it easier when he finally revealed all the truths to him, kind and ugly.

“Come on in, Mom. Dad’s made dinner.” The fourteen year old said.

“I’m coming, darling.” She walked inside, knowing Obi-Wan was worried. He’d been on edge all day, and she knew he knew something was coming. When he brought Luke and the droids back to the home the next day, it almost wasn’t a surprise at all.

-

Luke startled awake first. Where was he? He’d been meditating with Hart and Leia when all of a sudden things were different in the Force. Things felt… lighter all of a sudden. He popped his eyes open and peered around. He was in a hallway somewhere, on a ship he could tell from the movement. It looked almost like the hallway of a Star Destroyer, but not exactly. Besides how would they have ended up there?

He saw Leia and Hart, looking disoriented as they stirred from the floor.

“Luke?” Hart began, the same moment Leia made the same query, but in his head.

“I don’t know! Why do you guys always think I’ll know?”

“Because you’re the most trained of us three,” Hart replied, in her strange blend of an accent. It mixed Tatooinian and upper class notes into a strange harmony.

“And you’re the one strange things always happen to,” Leia added.

“That doesn’t mean I know anything. These things just happen and I have no control over it.”

Just then, three men come around the corridor. They’re identical, clones. Leia immediately goes into battle mode, reaching for her blaster, and failing that, her saber. When her hands close around where they should be, there is only empty air.

Instead, she raises her hands forcing the clones not to move.

“Sith!” One of the clones shouts.

“Excuse me?” Leia demands, her surprise knocking the clones free.

“Well, what else would you be? You have the Force, and Jedi wouldn’t attack us.” Another spoke.

“Oh really? After all your people have done, you think that?”

“Leia…” Hart began. “Maybe we shouldn’t antagonize them. They are the ones holding the blasters after all.”

“Hart is right, Leia. Let’s see what’s going on here before we go accusing anyone of anything.” Luke agreed. Leia wavered, but stood down.

The clones immediately raised their blasters.

“You need to come with us.” Each clone took one of the three, and they started down the hallway.

-

Anakin Skywalker frowned as he peered at the three lightsabers that had just appeared on the table beside him. What were these doing here? How could they just appear out of nowhere?

He didn’t have long to examine them, however, as three troopers, he believed their names were Kickback, Hax, and Blast entered, pointing their weapons at three strangers.

Obi-Wan turned to the strangers immediately, noting their strangely familiar Force signatures.

“Who are you?” Anakin demanded.

“That’s what we were trying to figure out,” Blast said. “They speak like we’ve done something wrong, like they’re Separatists, but they don’t act like Sith.”

The three stiffened at the accusation that they were Separatists, and Anakin thought they probably weren’t. No one was offended by a true accusation after all.

“Separatists?” The shorter girl began.

“Yeah, don’t go acting like you didn’t accuse us of anything.” Hax said.

“I think there is a bit of a misunderstanding here,” The taller girl began. “Perhaps the Jedi can clear things up.”

“What exactly do you think has happened?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I’m afraid you won’t believe me, but I will try to explain. Did you feel a disturbance in the Force just a few minutes ago?”

“Yeah,” Anakin said, and Obi-Wan agreed.

“That was us, arriving.” The boy put in.

“From where?” Anakin asked.

“That’s not the right question,” the shorter girl said.

“Then what is?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Well there’s no easy way to put this…” The taller girl said. “So I suppose I’ll just say it. The correct question is from when. What year is this?”


	2. Chapter Two

In his shock, Anakin blurted out the year. The girls looked grim in response.

“That’s about what I thought.” The taller girl said.

“What are you talking about?” Obi-Wan spluttered in shock.

“Come on, you know we’re telling the truth. Check the Force if you don’t believe us, D- deal?” Obi-Wan looks at her strangely, but closes his eyes and attunes himself with the Force. Anakin does the same. After a moment both agree. Strange as it is, the three are telling the truth.

“So we believe you. Who are you?” Anakin asks. The taller girl speaks first.

“Hart Peret.”

“Leia Organa.”

“Luke.” Obi- Wan raises an eyebrow at the lack of last name but doesn’t question it.

“And you are?” Leia asks.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Anakin Skywalker.” Leia’s face grows a touch of distaste, despite her attempts to hide it. Anakin is confused. Why would the Organas’ daughter dislike him so much?

But whatever, that’s a problem for later.

“If you truly are from a different time, and I would assume it is the future given you recognized the name of the Separatists, when are you from?” Obi-Wan asked.

“About twenty five years from now?” Hart said. “Give or take a few months.”

“That’s a strange accent,” Anakin said. It sounded vaguely Tatooinian, but not quite. He couldn’t place it.

“Yes it is.” Luke agreed, none of the three elaborating.

“I’m not sure how much we should be telling them,” Luke said. “After all, we can’t compromise the timeline.”

“I’d rather compromise the timeline. I’ll sacrifice myself to make a better future,” Leia argued.

“Is it even possible?” Hart asked in concern. Anakin was reminded of Ahsoka. They had the same “young girl who’s been through too much” atmosphere.

“Well,” Leia said in a heated tone. “If we are changing things, I guess the first thing we should say is that-” Luke threw his hand over her mouth, eliciting quite a glare.

“Leia, perhaps we should talk before revealing too much. Let’s not be hasty.” Leia’s glare intensified, but she stopped speaking.

“So are you Jedi then?” Anakin asked, after a long moment of uncomfortable silence.

“Yes, we are.” Luke said.

“What ranks should we address you as?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Oh, just call me Luke,” he began. Seeing as that wasn’t going to be enough this time, he added. “I’m a Knight, and so is Leia, here, but she prefers to be addressed as General.”

“I’m Luke’s Padawan,” Hart added.

“Where’s your braid?” Anakin asked.

“In our time, it’s not always the best idea to go broadcasting that you’re a Jedi. So we did away with the braid tradition. And the robes, most of the time.” Hart said. It prompted Anakin to notice the three’s outfits. Leia was dressed in what he recognized as Alderaanian traditional wear, Luke wore a Jedi’s robes, and Hart was dressed simply in a pair of pants and a button down shirt. They made an odd combination. But strangely two of them seemed to fit together particularly well. The way Luke and Leia stood together… it just seemed to be right. It reminded him of himself and Obi-Wan. 

“May I ask why it has become dangerous?”

“Put it simply, the Sith won.” Leia said.

“The Seppies won?” Anakin asked incredulously.

“No. Not the Separatists. No one won this war except the Sith. The Emperor and Darth Vader.”

“Emperor?”

“Yes. The Sith leader, I believe you called him Sidious declared himself Emperor after… everything.”

“And you were fighting to reclaim the galaxy, I hope, General,” Obi-Wan put a special emphasis on the title. Leia gave a vicious grin in response.

“We did reclaim it.” Luke and Hart grinned as well.

“We haven’t yet totally pushed the Empire out, but Vader and the Emperor are dead. There’s a real power vacuum that the Empire hasn’t been able to fill properly.” Leia continued. Anakin and Obi-Wan grinned as well. The news that it would take years for their enemy to be defeated was discouraging, but they were pleased to know that he would be defeated.

“We’ve been able to move on to reconstruction efforts. My fiancee, General Han Solo-” Leia cut herself off suddenly. A wave of grief was felt through the Force.

“I’m sure we’ll get you back to him.” Anakin comforted her. Obi-Wan looked more stunned.

“Your fiancee?” He demanded.

“What’s wrong with that?” Leia asked.

“Having a fiancee is against the Jedi code in this time period,” Hart explained helpfully. “General, the Jedi in my time were hunted down like animals by Sidious and Vader. We have had to completely reform the Jedi. And, particularly given Luke, here, we don’t frown on attachments.”

“You don’t?” Anakin asks in shock and a bit of wistfulness.

“No. Attachments can lead to Falling, but so can many other things. And attachments can lead to redemption as well, as Luke showed.”

“What are you talking about? There is no redemption for the Sith.” Obi-Wan said.

“That’s what we all thought too,” Leia smiled up at Luke. “Except Luke. You see, he and Vader had a connection. Luke used that to bring him back to the light.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan stared at the trio in shock. They’d never considered that possible before. But they felt no dishonesty coming from the three, just pride in Luke.

“Well, all this has been… illuminating.” Obi-Wan finally said. “I must contact the Council and inform them of your arrival. Anakin, why don’t you… find somewhere they can stay until we arrive back at Coruscant?”

“Sure, Master.” Anakin agreed, as Obi-Wan walked back to the center of the room to holo-call the Council.

“We’re nearly there already,” Anakin said, moving away from the table he’d been standing at. “You arrived at a good-”

“My ‘saber!” Hart exclaimed, before blushing. “Sorry Master Skywalker.” Luke very nearly opened his mouth to reply- though Hart rarely called him by his title, given they’d known each other since childhood, it wasn’t unheard of and his instinct was to respond to it- but Anakin spoke first.

“Oh, these? Do these lightsabers belong to you three? I completely forgot about them until now.” Luke, Leia, and Hart nodded eagerly, moving to collect their sabers. Hart frowned when she grabbed hers. It was her father’s old lightsaber. If she wasn’t careful the Obi-Wan of now would recognize it. She supposed she could always say he trained her before Luke- it wouldn’t even be a lie. Though Luke was her Master in name, her dad had taught her some basic tricks as a child, primarily shielding so that Vader wouldn’t find her.

She nodded her head. Yes, that was what she would do if he recognized the saber. She slid it into her holster and followed the other three.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin led Luke, Leia, and Hart to the break room. He watched them settle into seats, all three of them squeezed onto a small couch.

“You can probably wait here until we arrive. It should only be a few hours.”

“Thank you,” Luke said. All three were more somber now, thinking on what they had left behind. Anakin wanted to ask more about the future, but it seemed cruel to bring it up now.

Hart was curled up into the side of her Master, as was Leia. Anakin was amazed at the easy affection between the three. Though he loved his Master like a brother, he’d never been that physically affectionate with him.

“I’ll leave you three alone, then.”

The three sat in exhaustion, contemplating their new future.

“Are we going to have to live through a war, again,” Leia asked, but her tone showed she’d already accepted it.

“Looks like it.” Agreed Luke.

“Guys, it’s not so bad.” Hart said. Luke and Leia snorted.

“You only say that because you didn’t experience battle until three months ago. You’ve barely been in a war at all.” Leia said.

“You guys always treat me like I’m a kid!” Hart pouted. Luke and Leia exchange a fond grin and laugh.

“That’s because you are.” Luke said, gently. “It’s not a bad thing.”

It’s at that moment that an orange skinned Togruta entered the room.

“Skyguy told me you’d be here.” She said. Hart’s eyes went wide as she recognized who that must be.

“You must be Ahsoka,” Luke smiled warmly.

“How’d you know?”

“I was trained by Master Obi-Wan in my time. He mentioned you.”

“Oh. That makes sense.” Ahsoka said. Luke could tell she was pleased. “Skyguy didn’t mention you were trained by Obi-Wan.”

“It didn’t come up.”

“Really? That seems like it would, what with Master Obi-Wan being right there and all.”

“We were somewhat busy discussing the time travel.” Hart said.

“Right.” Ahsoka let out a heavy breath. “That’s so strange. I know you’re not lying, but I just can’t believe you’re really from the future!”

“I can’t either, and I’m from there,” Leia said. This made Ahsoka smile sympathetically.

“I’m sorry. I know how awful this must be for you. Master Obi-Wan is going to ask the Council if they’ve ever heard of something like this happening before and he’ll check the Archives as well. If anyone can find a way to get you home, he can.”

“Thanks.” Leia offered, though Hart could tell it was only to be polite.

A few hours later, they arrived back at Coruscant. They were met with Masters Windu and Plo Koon when they landed, who led the group of Jedi back to the Temple.

Having arrived at the Temple, the six headed inside. Younglings cast curious looks at the newcomers as they walked through the Temple.

Soon they reached the Council Room, entering before the people of the Council. Obi-Wan had already briefed them on the basics of the situation, but the Masters wanted to meet the people in question themselves.

They walked in, and all noticed how familiar they seemed but none could yet figure out why.

“Greetings, Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker.” Yoda began. “These future Jedi, introduce to us.”

“These are Knights…” Obi-Wan began.

“Organa.”

“Just call me Luke.” Luke still insisted on not revealing his last name.

“Padawan Peret.”

“Masters, have you ever encountered such a thing before?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes.” Yoda said simply, surprising everyone. “Rare, it is, but happened before, this has.”

“And what exactly happened that time?” Hart began diplomatically.

“Returned to fix the past, young Jedi did. Times of great danger, this foretells. But danger averted, is possible.”

“So we can fix things.” Leia got on her politician’s face.

“Indeed. Once this comes to pass, return will you.”

“So we will return to our own time?” Hart questioned, sounding relieved.

“But will it really be our own time?” Leia asked. “If we’ve changed things so much.”

“Change things in this timeline only. Split, the timelines have. No need to fear.” 

While this was going on, Mace Windu was peering at the three. Suddenly his eyes went wide as he realized why one of the three seemed familiar. 

“No.” He said. Everyone looked at him quizically. “Don’t tell me.” Luke seemed to realize what he had figured out and fought back a grin.

“Yes.” Luke responded. Hart giggled, figuring it out as well, and Leia smirked.

“What is going on?” Master Plo Koon asked. Mace stood up and physically moved Luke so he was standing before Anakin, and gestured to the two.

“Do you see, or should I say sense, anything now?”

Slowly, the Masters around the room opened their senses, seeing the two Force signatures- the very similar Force signatures, too similar in fact- and made the connection, looks of horror growing on most of their faces, though a few were tinged with amusement. Obi-Wan was the last to make the connection, not wanting to think ill of his former Padawan.

“Oh, Anakin,” He moaned when he put it together.

“What?” Anakin asked, lacking the outside perspective to aid him in figuring it out.

“Your last name,” Master Plo Koon began gently. “I am correct in assuming it is Skywalker?” Luke nods, and Anakin’s eyes go wide.

“What?” His voice is at a slightly higher pitch than usual.

“Anakin… how could you break the Code so egregiously?” Obi-Wan demands. Hart and Leia exchange silent, unnoticed smirks.

“I- well- I, that is, I haven’t done it yet!” Anakin defends himself.

“And refrain from doing it in the future, you shall.” Yoda shakes his head. “A warning, this is. Forbidden, attachment is.”

Anakin bows his head, while Leia openly scoffs. Luckily, she is not who everyone is paying attention to at the moment.

“I know, Master. I will not allow this to happen in our timeline.” There were grumbles all around the Council Room.

“Well as fun as it is discussing Master Skywalker’s flaws,” Leia spoke up sarcastically, saving Anakin from further embarrassment. “I'd really prefer to discuss what we're going to do now.” The masters frowned at her, but agreed that was important.

“That greatly depends on what you want. We will find you rooms here in the Temple that you can stay in, and duties you can do around the Temple.” Mace Windu spoke.

“We have fought in a war already. While we are willing to aid you, perhaps that is where we would be best placed,” Leia replied. The masters seemed relieved.

“It would be a great aid to have more soldiers,” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said. “We can grant you field commissions based on your previous positions.

“Masters, meet General Leia Organa and soldier Hart Peret. I was a Captain.”

“Then you shall retain those ranks.” All three nodded in response. “Now, Knights, Padawan, we must discuss the information you have given us.”

Anakin, Luke, Leia, and Hart left the Council Room together to allow the Master to confer. Anakin was still staring at Luke wide-eyed.

“You, you're really-”

“Your son.”

Leia smiled at Hart. 

“Come on, Hart. Let's give them some space.” And the two left the father and son alone.


	4. Chapter 4

“The figured it out so fast!” Hart worried aloud to Leia in her new room. Shortly after they'd left the Council room, a Padawan was sent to show them to their rooms. It appeared Leia had her own apartment, while Luke and Hart would be sharing, as they were Master and Padawan.

“It's only because they were suspicious of us. And because Luke wouldn’t give them a last name. They won't figure us out so easily.” Leia reassured her.

“That's good. I don't think Dad is exactly ready for that.” Hart giggled at the idea of her dad finding out. She knew her birth wasn't the first time he broke the Code with her mom, given her older brother, but she also knew he hadn't known about the results of that indiscretion at this time. He wouldn't find out until he met back up with Satine in a few months, and she informed him of the child.

Leia grinned at the comment.

“And I don't imagine Anakin is ready to hear he has twins either.” The girls laughed at the thought.

“So what are we going to do?” Hart asked.

“We’ll help the Jedi, and hopefully keep Anakin from turning, and hope it will be enough to get us home.”

“I miss mom and dad.” Hart muttered. “I think it’d be easier if he wasn’t right there, you know?”

“Probably. It’s so strange. Our parents are alive, but-” Leia’s eyes went wide. “Our parents are alive!” Hart was confused for a moment, because, yes, they knew that, but then she realized what Leia meant.

Bail and Breha Organa were alive.

“Well, we’ve got to go see them then,” Hart said. She couldn’t imagine losing her parents- her whole planet- like Leia had. Her parents had had a few close calls over the years of the Rebellion, but they’d always survived.

“How? They won’t believe me, and they can’t tell the truth through the Force.”

“The Council will have to announce this to the Senate, of which your dad is a member. They can’t just introduce two new Jedi Knights, one of whom is a General without explanation. You’ll see.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Mom and Dad told me a lot about the Council and the Senate when I was a kid. And I’m sure your parents will want to meet you after they hear about you.”

“If you’re certain.” Leia said, a bit of hope blooming on her face.

-

Hart was right. It was only a few hours later that the Council explained the situation to the Chancellor, who then explained it to the Senate.

“Senators! I bring good news from the Jedi Council.” He announced when the Senators came in for the afternoon. “It seems something we all would consider impossible has occurred. Three Jedi from our own future have arrived in our time.” A wave of disbelief ran through the crowd.

“Yes, I was reluctant to believe it as well, but the Jedi assure me this is possible, and that they have tested these Jedi’s claims thoroughly. We now have more Jedi to help in our fight, and moreover, Jedi who can help us avoid some of the mistakes we may have otherwise made.”

That garnered some hesitant approval.

“Chancellor? May we have the names of these Jedi?”

“Padawan Hart Peret, Knight General Leia Organa,” That also garnered some surprise, as all of course recognized the name as that of the Senator from Alderaan, Bail. “And Knight Luke Skywalker.” That got an even bigger response, all the Senators wondering about him.

In their pods, Bail Organa and Padme Amidala were sitting in shock. Those names… were they the names of their children? Bail felt a surge of delight go through him at the possibility that he would have a child, then a flash of fear at the idea that the child would be taken at a young age to be raised by the Jedi. Padme was worried about the ease with which Luke used the name Skywalker. Would her husband lose his place in the Jedi Order?

But both agreed now was not the time to worry about it. Now was the time to meet their children.

-

That evening Anakin hurried to Padme’s apartment. She greeted him at the doorway with a kiss and a question.

“Luke Skywalker… is he ours?”

“Yes,” Anakin breathed out, delight clear on his face. “He’s so wonderful, Padme. We spent the afternoon together after we found out who he was. I’m in for such a scolding from the Council and Obi-Wan, but it’s so worth it.”

“Tell me about him.” Padme knew it would be difficult to arrange a meeting with him without raising the Jedi Council’s suspicions about their relationship.

“He reminds me so much of you, angel. He’s so kind and loving. Did I tell you, he redeemed a Sith Lord! Brought him back to the light, because he’s that kind.”

Padme was shocked.

“How?”

“He wouldn’t get into the details. I think he was afraid of revealing too much about the future. He says revealing too much might just unravel everything, because things we expect to happen might happen differently if we’re prepared for them, and then we’ll be in trouble.”

“But he’s wonderful. He’s a pilot like me! He flies fighters in something called Rogue Group. He’s Rogue Leader.” Anakin’s voice is full of pride.

“Fighters?” Padme asks, worried. Anakin’s face darkens.

“Yeah. That’s what they’re here to change. I guess the Sith won in their universe. Sidious and his apprentice took over. It sounds awful, but with them and their knowledge, I’m sure we can change things!”

“I hope so. Do they know who Sidious is?”

“I don’t think so? I think they would have mentioned it if they did. Maybe they’re waiting on it though.”

“He sounds like he’s a lot like you too, Ani. Brave, strong, ready to do good in the galaxy…”

“I guess so. A perfect mix of both of us.” He grinned at the thought. “I can’t believe in a few years he’s going to be ours.”

“How old is he?”

“He just turned twenty-three. Oh and guess what? Obi-Wan trained him too!”

“I can’t believe Obi-Wan agreed to train another Skywalker, after you,” Padme teased.

“I think Luke was probably much less of a headache for him.” Anakin admitted.

“Did… he mention any siblings?”

“A sister, though he wouldn’t tell me much about her. Leia Organa met up with us for some of it. She told me Luke was a war hero, though he was too embarrassed to mention it himself.”

“A war hero?” Padme was distressed at the news. She was proud of her son, but disappointed there was a war for him to be a hero in.

“I know, Padme. I wish he didn’t have to be either. But since he is, I figure I’ll be proud of him for what he’s accomplished.”

“Yes, I suppose. So he’s good friends with the Organa’s daughter?”

“Yes.”

“I wonder how they’re dealing with the news. They’ve always wanted a child after all. I should make sure to introduce them. Well, Bail anyway.”

-

Meanwhile, Bail Organa was frantically trying to explain what had happened to his wife over holo-cam.

“... and the last Jedi that came is named Leia Organa.” Breha’s eyes went wide.

“She’s ours?”

“I can’t be certain. I’m going to ask Padme if she can introduce us. After all, she’s friends with Skywalker.” Bail and Breha exchange a look. They know Padme and Anakin are more than friends.

“Think of it, darling. In just a few years, we could have a daughter!” Breha smiled at Bail’s words.

“But you said she’s a Jedi. How… will they take her away from us?”

“I suppose I will have to ask Leia. Oh, Leia, such a beautiful name.” The two smile and bask in the familial affection the day’s news has brought them

-

“Master Kenobi!” Hart calls out, running up to her oblivious father.

“Padawan Peret.” He greets her with an incline of his head. If anyone had been passing by, they’d have noticed the matching strides and similar reddish hair of the pair. But no one was.

“I wanted to ask. What will the Council do now?”

“Well, they will likely call you back tomorrow to further discuss what you know of the future, and what you can share with us. After that, they will seek out fitting missions for you three.”

“Already?”

“We are a bit short on resources at the moment. It will be necessary to send you out so soon.”

“I’d better brush up on my fighting.” Hart muttered.

“What form do you specialize in?”

“Er. I don’t know? Masters Luke and Leia and I didn’t get much opportunity to learn different forms. What with…” She waves her hand in gesture meant to encapsulate the entirety of the future. “Everything. We just kind of, you know, figured out what worked. No one who taught the younglings the basic forms survived, so we had to glean things from what various masters remembered.”

Obi-Wan frowned at the reminder of the horrible future that could occur. How could it fall apart so easily? Hart placed a hand on his arm to reassure him.

“It was all very terrible, but it worked out alright. I’m sure we’ll make it better here.” Hart said. Obi-Wan envied the hope in her face. It had been a while since he’d been that optimistic about the future.

“I’m sure we will, Padawan.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning as Luke, Leia, and Hart headed down to breakfast, they could hear the whispers around them.

“Knight Skywalker…”

“Future…”

“Sith plot...”

The three smiled. As prominent members of the Rebellion, or in Hart’s case, the child of a prominent member, they were used to whispers. They carried on getting their trays of food and as they were walking, a youngling came up to them excitedly.

“Is it true?”

“Is what true?” Luke said.

“You’re Master Skywalker’s son?” The youngling asked. Luke sighed, but tried to hide it.

“Yes, I am.”

“Wicked… What was it like?”

“Hey, listen, kiddo.” Hart replied. “We can’t tell you too much about the future, because it’s very dangerous to know these things. But if you promise you can keep a secret, we’ll tell you something about the future.” The boy’s eyes went wide.

“What? I can keep a secret, promise.”

“We won.” The boy gasped excitedly.

“Really?” Hart nodded confidently.

“Thanks, Padawan! I’ll keep it secret.” And the boy rushed off.

“Thanks.” Luke said.

“No problem. I’m good with kids. And I know that’s not a topic you want to get into.”

“You’ll have to figure out something to say though.” Leia said. “Distraction will only work for so long.”

“I know, I know.”

As they continued to walk along the food line, Luke began to tug on Hart’s ponytail with the Force. Hart was confused for a moment before working out what was happening.

“Luke!” She giggled, pulling her ponytail around to her front. Luke was about to respond when they noticed the initiates and padawans around them go silent.

“What?” Hart asked them. One padawan spoke up.

“You called Knight Skywalker by his first name.”

“Yeah?” This only seemed to make the silence more oppressive.

“We don’t call masters by their first names! It’s disrespectful!”

“Well, there’s two of them now, how else am I supposed to refer to him? Besides I’ve known him since before I could walk.” As the younglings stared at her in shock, she continued past them down the food line.

When she went around to find a place to sit, she heard faint snickering from the table where the masters and knights sat. She was surprised to find Master Kit Fisto being the cause.

“There’s two of them now…” he repeated, still snickering.

“I’m sorry, Master. I wasn’t aware you were listening.”

“Oh I was. Don’t worry, I’m not offended. If using first names works for you and Knight Luke, that’s what works.”

“Thank you, Master. I’ll… go find a place to sit.”

As Luke and Leia sat down with the other knights, Hart looked around for a place to sit. Having grown up on a sparsely populated world, she didn’t have a lot of experience with this sort of thing. Then she noticed Ahsoka waving to her, and sighed in relief.

-

After breakfast, they were scheduled to go before the Council again. Hart met back up with Luke and Leia and headed back to the Council Room.

As they entered, they saw the masters around the room smile at them, trying to reduce their tension.

“Tell us of your world, young ones,” Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke first. Hart exchanged a glance with the others before stepping forward and wow, dad wasn’t lying when he said going before the Council on your own could be intimidating! She took a deep, calming breath and began to speak.

“Well I was born after everything that happened happened. It’s a wonder I wasn’t found and killed because of Order 66, but I suppose I was lucky, growing up on an Outer Rim world.”

“What is this Order 66?”

“The government order to kill all Force sensitive beings in the galaxy,” Luke sighed. The room was silent for a long moment.

“I’ve only ever known the Empire, but that’s true of all of us. Luke and Leia had maybe a day or a month respectively as citizens of the Republic.”

“I grew up being told that the Jedi were simultaneously a myth, and traitors to the Republic,” Luke added. “The Emperor wanted no one to stand in his way. Eventually, I was trained and joined the Rebellion.”

“Who trained you?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Luke smiled as he said the name, and Obi-Wan stared back at him in surprise. “He was the one who got me to safety after Order 66, and he took me to my relatives on Tatooine. Afterwards, he watched over me as a neighbor to make sure I was never found.”

“Of course he did,” Kit Fisto laughed under his breath. “Padawan Hart, you mentioned knowing Knight Skywalker as a child. Did Master Kenobi notice you as well while he was watching over Luke?”

Hart smiled. She had planned to say that exact same thing.

“Yes he did. I was a neighbor of Luke’s family, the Lars’s. Luke went off to join the Rebellion, and about a year later, I did as well. Master Obi-Wan helped me with some of my early training as well, in fact. He didn’t want to draw attention to me, as he would have by training me fully, but he taught me a few useful tricks, like shielding my mind so Vader and the Inquisitors wouldn’t find me. Er, the Inquisitors were the people sent to, well, murder Force sensitives.”

“Our training relationship was a bit unorthodox,” Luke said. “I started teaching Hart while I was still being trained by Master Obi-Wan. She was… frustrated that he wouldn’t train her for her own safety.” The masters shot a look at Hart, asking for explanation.

“What can I say? My dear childhood friend was a Skywalker. Some recklessness was bound to rub off on me.” Hart joked. It did not go over well. “But honestly, I wanted to help. My friends were dying in the war, and even my parents were at risk. I couldn’t just stand by and do nothing!” This got a better response.

“After I was fully trained, I took Hart on as an official Padawan. By then, Leia had expressed an interest in being trained, so Master Obi-Wan agreed to train her as well.”

“Well, Obi-Wan, looks like you’re going to have your hands full in a few years,” Shaak Ti said, to break the tension.

“Quite.” Obi-Wan spoke, a little overwhelmed, facing his own future.

“I think it’s time we told them,” Luke said after a long moment. “You know. Who Sidious is?”

“No!” Hart said. “We can’t! Master Obi-Wan never told you this, but if they try to arrest him, Order 66 goes into action automatically. You know what that will do.”

“How do you know that?” Leia asked.

“Master Obi-Wan wouldn’t teach me about the Force, but he did teach me my history. Sidious already has too much power. He can do too much damage. We can’t tell them!”

“Then we will wait to find the proper evidence. We can keep it quiet that we know who Sidious is.”

“I don’t think you can. It’s too big a surprise! You already know him, you see.”

“Hart, I think it will be okay.” Luke reassured her.

“No! He’s too clever! You know how clever he was in our time, and that was when he was old! He’s in his prime now. If the Jedi Council starts treating him differently, and they will, they can’t not, he’ll notice! He’ll know we told them! It’s a miracle he hasn’t already put Order 66 into effect!”

“We know Sidious?” The cry went up from multiple people.

“You’re wrong,” Leia said. “He knows we know. He’ll assume we told the Council. He knows either way.”

“If you say so, Master,” Hart put emphasis on Leia’s title. “But on one condition. This doesn’t leave this room. No one else can know.”

“Of course,” Luke agreed. All three looked at each other, none willing to do the deed. Luke nudged Hart and Leia.

“You two are the politicians. Tell them… diplomatically.” Hart rolled her eyes. Leia stepped forward.

“Darth Sidious’ true name… is Chancellor Sheev Palpatine.”

And that’s when it really hit the fan.


	6. Chapter 6

“Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith?” Mace Windu demanded. Luke nodded, sighing.

“I know this must come as a great surprise to you, but it’s true. Just think of all the emergency powers he’s already granted himself because of this war. I assure you, they will only increase.”

The Council watched them in horror as the idea of the Chancellor being a Sith Lord sunk in.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan muttered. “He’s manipulating Anakin.”

“Probably,” Leia agreed with no comfort in her voice.

“We’ve got to stop him!”

“Right.” Hart spoke slowly. “But we can’t arrest him. He’s got this whole plan to make it look like you’re traitors to the Republic and just trying to take over in place if you do that.”

“Those reporters,” Ki-Adi-Mundi said. “The ones who claim that, the ones we dismissed as sensationalists. They’re being influenced by him.”

“You see? He’s already wormed his way into a comfortable position. You’ve got to be careful, subtle if you want to stop him.”

“I’ve got to tell Anakin.” Obi-Wan said.

“No! We agreed this doesn’t leave this room, and that includes Anakin. He can’t keep a secret like that! Either he’ll feel betrayed by Sidious and confront him, or, if Sidious is manipulating him, he might even think we’re lying, and that will push him even closer to Sidious!”

“Right, she is.” Yoda said. “Tell Knight Skywalker, we cannot.” Obi-Wan doesn’t like the idea, but he says nothing.

“Then what do you suggest we do?”

“Limit Palpatine’s contact with Anakin. Encourage him to seek us out instead.” Kit Fisto suggested.

“That’s a good place to start. We should also include him in our mission to seek out evidence against Palpatine.” Mace Windu added.

“Maybe you should wait though. Until you have solid proof?” Hart suggested hesitantly. “Master Obi-Wan once told me that in my timeline you tried to get Anakin to spy on Palpatine, and he was able to use that to bring Anakin further onto his side.”

“You need to reassure Anakin about his fears,” Luke suggested, getting a few uncomfortable looks.

“We respect your beliefs and Code, of course,” Hart tried to be diplomatic. “But surely there must be something you can provide so that he doesn’t feel the need to confide in Palpatine.”

“I suppose we can try,” Obi-Wan began dubiously. “But he’s not a child. He really must learn to release his anxieties into the Force.”

“Of course,” Hart smiled, not entirely pleased but glad they were going to try.

“What else can you tell us about your timeline?” Mace Windu asked

“How about we compile a list of everything we can remember being told about this time, and present it to you?” Luke offered.

“Good idea.” Mace responded. Just then, Yoda groaned. Everyone turned to him, inquiring.

“A disturbance in the Force. Intruders there will be, in this Temple.” Everyone went wide eyed.

“You are dismissed, Knights, Padawan. We must discuss this revelation.” The three nod and head out of the Council Room.

As they walk, Leia speaks to Hart.

“Do you know what’s happening? Did your father ever tell you about a break-in at the Temple?”

“He sometimes told me stories when I was a young girl. I think someone is trying to get a list of Force sensitive children? Or something?”

“Then we have to tell the Council.” Leia said.

“Oh, it all worked out fine. I’d rather not interfere in something that worked. What if we somehow mess it all up? Or worse, we do stop it, but Palpatine tries again later and that time succeeds? No I think we should just let it play out the way it did before.”

“I agree. We should only tell them what they absolutely need to know.” Luke said.

“And does that include Vader’s identity?” Leia began, softening the blow by placing a hand on Luke’s shoulder.

“No. Not unless they ask directly. They might ostracize Father if they know, and that will only push him further to the dark.” Leia doesn’t look certain, but agrees not to bring it up when Hart nods.

“If you two think so.”

They catch sight of Anakin up ahead of them, who turns and greets them.

“Knight Organa.” He began. “Bail Organa asked that I set up a visit between the two of you.”

“I would be pleased to accept that offer.” Leia replied, grateful for the chance to see her father.

“Great! He’ll be happy to hear that. I can show you the way to his apartment.”

“Thank you, Knight Skywalker.” Leia has managed a level of civility with the man. She doesn’t think she can ever forgive him what’s he’s done. But this version of him hasn’t done it yet, she supposes.

Leia and Anakin head off to the speeder garage together while Luke and Hart remain behind.

“Well, Padawan, mine. Let’s see what this Temple has to offer.” Luke suggested.

“Indeed, Master,” Hart mocked back, offering up her arm to him.

-

When Leia arrives at Bail Organa’s Coruscant apartment, Anakin waits awkwardly outside.

“I’ll stay here so I can direct you back to Temple, but I’ll stay out of your way. Actually,” an idea occurred to him. “I’ll visit my friend, Padme. I haven’t seen her in a while, and she lives nearby.

“You know, I do know who Luke’s mother is, right?” Leia rolled her eyes.

“Oh.” Anakin responds. “Don’t tell anyone, please?” Leia takes a moment to think about the surreality of this. Darth Vader is saying “please” to her. She nodded anyway.

“You know how we feel about the Code. I’m not going to tell on you.” Anakin sighed in relief.

“Thank you.” It’s at that moment, Bail opens the door. Anakin stiffened, worried he may have overheard, but he says nothing, and Anakin relaxes and walks off to Padme’s apartment.

“Comm me when you’re done, Knight Organa.” He says as he leaves. Bail takes in a quick breath at the reminder of her last name. Leia barely noticed either of them, as she is too busy staring at the man who raised her in shock.

He looks slightly different, younger, but he’s the same man she’s always felt is her true father. She can’t help herself from running to him and hugging him.

“Leia,” He muttered into her hair.

“Dad,” She replied. They stand like that for a long moment before pulling back. Both scan the other’s face desperately trying to take in everything.

“So it’s true.” Bail finally said. “You’re my daughter.”

“Yes.” She said. And in that moment she resents the possibility that they will change things, because for all the good it will do, it will end with her not being raised by the Organas. And how could she ever want her younger self to not have them to be her parents?

“Oh you don’t know how long we’ve wanted this. Or perhaps you do,” Bail said. He led her inside and showed her where to sit down.

“Would you like something to drink?” Bail offered.

“Water is fine.” Bail moved to follow her instructions, carefully removing a glass and filling it. He poured himself one as well, and moved to the couch she has sat down on.

“How… how old were you?” Bail began.

“How old was I when what?” Leia worries he’s figured out his own death from her reaction.

“When the Jedi came to take you. I understand they will take children up to age six. How long did we get with you?”

“I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but I know you won’t tell anyone. In my future, the Jedi, they’re slaughtered. There is no Jedi Temple in my time. Luke is trying to rebuild the Order, but they never came for me. I wasn’t trained until I was twenty one. Master Kenobi trained me alongside Luke.” Bail’s eyes go wide as she speaks.

“I see.” He murmured.

“I know. It's a terrible thing to have happened.” Leia said, thinking of every tragedy from her past.

“I shouldn't be happy that I got you for your whole childhood, not when it came at such a cost.” Bail said.

“But I am.” Leia agreed.

The two sit in silence for a long moment.

“You should know. If we're successful, you won't be able to raise me.” Leia hates herself as she says the words.

“What? Why not?”

“Because, and this is top secret, I am the daughter of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. I don't want to deprive my younger self of you and mom. But what we do will save so many lives, you can't even imagine.”

“I understand.” Bail began.

“No. You don't. This isn't just about saving my birth parents. This will save whole worlds. And I understand if you are upset with me but I can't just let those people die. Not if I can stop it.”

“Well. Breha and I must make excellent parents to have raised a girl like you.”

Leia laughed, a few tears spilling out.

“I want you to be my dad, in every universe.”

“And I would love to raise you. But if the stakes are as high as you say, I am willing to make a sacrifice.”

-

Luke and Hart found the sparring room while Bail and Leia spoke. They practiced eagerly, before a tall master they don't know came in.

“Knight Skywalker and Padawan Peret, correct?” The man began. Luke and Hart nod.

“I’m Master Keva. I train the younglings in their forms.”

“Oh. Nice to meet you,” Hart said in greeting.

“I mean no offense, but your forms seem very… loose.” He responded. Hart and Luke exchange a look.

“How much do you know about our time?” Luke begins.

“The Council is trying to keep things under wraps, but many of the masters know what happens. I don’t know much, but I know enough. I understand what will happen to me.”

“Then you understand why our forms are loose. We were never taught these forms.”

“What? Never? The remaining masters never taught you anything?”

“We were somewhat focused on other things.” Luke said.

“Well, you, Knight, have managed fairly well, but the Padawan could use a few lessons.” Luke brightened up.

“Do you think you could teach her? If we’re going into a war, I want her to be prepared.”

“I suppose she could sit in on some of the lessons. I have one in just a few hours in fact.” Hart looks between the two, stunned.

“Luke, no! I don’t want to sit in on lessons with a bunch of younglings!” Luke ruffles her hair affectionately.

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice, Padawan. I’m your Master and I say so.” Hart makes a face back at him.

“Hart, I only want you to be safe. You don’t have the practical battle experience of Leia and I, so I want you to learn any way you can.”

“Fine. I’ll play with the younglings.” Master Keva chuckled.

“I think you’ll find my lessons a bit more than play. These forms are difficult, and you’ve never done them before.” Hart takes the challenge to heart.

“I think I’ll do excellently.” Luke keeps his grin to himself.

-

In the end, both Keva and Hart are right in their assessments. Hart takes to the forms naturally, but has a great deal of catching up to do. She finds herself exhausted by the training by the time she drags herself back to the apartment she shares with Luke.

Inside, Leia sits across from Luke in the small sitting area. Hart thinks she sees Leia wiping away tears, and looks away quickly. She and Leia are friends, but not as close as she and Luke. She supposes it only makes sense that Leia would be emotional after her visit with her father, and moves to match the two some tea.

She can’t help but overhear some of Luke and Leia’s conversation.

“And then, he holo-called Mom. I wish I could have touched her as well, but just seeing her again was… amazing.”

“I’m sure it was.” Luke sounds wistful, and Hart wonders if he is thinking of Anakin and Padme or Beru and Owen Lars.

“Tea!” She announces, bringing the pot over to the other two and breaking the moment.

“So how was ‘play with the younglings’?” Leia asks. Luke must have told her what she’d said.

“Good. I got some of the simpler forms right away, so when I proved I could remember them, Master Keva taught me some more advanced forms.”

“What style do you like best of what he showed you?” Luke asked, curious and wanting to learn more about the old Jedi ways.

“I think I liked Soresu best. Master Keva told me that’s dad’s preferred form too! He knows Dad is my, I think he called it ‘grandmaster.’” Hart huffs. “I wish Dad would have taught me more of this stuff when I was younger. It wouldn’t have put me at much risk.”

Luke and Leia exchange silent looks, communicating effortlessly.

 _You’re her Master_. Leia begins.

_Oh no. I’ve already had a hard discussion with her today._

_You think my day wasn’t hard enough?_ Luke sighs, agreeing with Leia’s assessment.

“Hart, I know you want to learn as much as you can about the Jedi… but I imagine talking about it must have hurt Ben. I can’t imagine any other reason he wouldn’t share it with you. Think about it. He lost everything when the Jedi fell. That must hurt.”

“I know it hurt, Luke. I’m the one who grew up with him. You think I didn’t hear his nightmares from the next room over? Mom and Dad tried to hide it, but they were always there. I just don’t understand why he never tried to create new, good memories over the bad ones.” She storms off to her room at the conclusion of her words, and Luke sighs.

“I have a new respect for everyone who’s ever raised a child.” He mutters. Leia giggles, and Hart, having overheard, lets out a huge sigh of frustration.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Hart, Luke, and Leia arrive before the Council. They stand respectfully outside the doors and wait for their turn to speak.

When they are called in, Hart and Leia step forward, they being the two who know the most about the future.

“My father witnessed a good deal of the fallout from Chancellor Palpatine's actions.” Leia begins. “He told me about it.”

“And I've already mentioned that Master Kenobi taught me more history than anything else.” Hart adds.

“It started with the corruption of a Jedi.” Leia begins. “Palpatine corrupts a Jedi to his side and convinces him to aid him in the downfall of the Jedi.”

“When he'd turned him, he executed Order 66. That was the government order to kill all force sensitive beings in the galaxy, particularly those trained as Jedi. There is a chip in the clone troopers. It turns them into mindless drones. Worse than droids, they can only follow orders. Order from their Supreme Commander. Palpatine.”

“The clones spread about the galaxy kill their Jedi, and those clones close to Coruscant march on the Temple. They, and their Fallen Jedi, kill everyone here.”

“The younglings tried to hide. They were slaughtered in this very room.” Hart whispers, remembering the horrifying memories that her dad had never wanted to share with her, but that had leaked out one night when his shields were down.

The Council members look rightly horrified.

“After that, Palpatine was able to use the claim that the Jedi had attempted a coup to explain it away, and to give himself even more power, naming himself Emperor. His powers only grew from there until he eventually dissolved the Senate itself.” Leia cuts back to the more impersonal, though still awful, matters.

“Over the years, rebellion sprung up. They started the Alliance to Restore the Republic, shortform, Rebels. They grew and grew as the Empire committed more and more atrocities. I joined the Rebellion when I was fourteen, though I didn't see battle until near the end.” Hart explained. “I found out that my older brother had joined as well then.” She smiled at the memory. Her parents had known Korkie had joined the rebellion, but they all hadn't wanted to worry her. It worried her more not seeing him for months at a time!

“I joined at the same time, at nineteen.” Luke joined the fray.

“I'd been part of it for longer than these two, and I was captured by the Empire and Darth Vader. They… destroyed my home planet of Alderaan because I wouldn't tell them the location of the Rebel base.” Leia falters on the words, and Luke grips her shoulder comfortingly.

“How?” Ki-Adi-Mundi began. “How could they destroy an entire planet?”

“The Death Star.” Hart said, allowing Luke and Leia their moment. “A superweapon the size of a moon. But with one fatal flaw.” She grinned. “Luke here destroyed it.”

“It wasn't that fatal a flaw.” Leia argued. “Not just anyone could destroy it.” She smiled at her brother.

“Just- let me hype it up, okay Leia? Let me have my moment.” Hart grinned at her nonetheless, and Leia gave a shaky smile in return.

“I'm on Hart’s side.” Luke said. “Really guys it wasn't a big deal!”

“Only a Force sensitive person could have made that hit, and we don't exactly have an abundance of them. Even most force sensitive people probably couldn't do it, or at least would need more time. Face it Luke, you did a good job.” Leia told him.

“Alright, alright. Let's get back to telling them what happened.”

“That was the beginning of the end for the Empire. After what they did to Alderaan, no one could support them. The rebellion got stronger and though it took a few years we managed to take them down. We're in the rebuilding stages now, primarily.” Hart shrugged.

“How could Palpatine name himself Emperor? Surely people would protest that.” Saesee Tiin asked.

“It's early in the war for you. He hasn't taken too many liberties with his powers yet. But he will only continue adding to his power. And worse, for a long time, people liked him and trusted him. Very few saw how corrupt he was becoming. Or rather, always was.” Leia said. “And he took out any opponent who dared to get too close to the truth. By the time the general people thought to stop him, it was too late. He'd seized too much power.”

“He ordered the murder of children! How could people still support him?”

“The Jedi’s reputation had seriously degraded by the end of the war. People kind of believed it was possible you tried to take over. You'd compromised your morals enough times over the years that it wasn't unbelievable. And most people assumed the children hadn't been killed, just taken somewhere else. By the time people got suspicious, as Leia said, it was too late.” Hart shrugged.

Mace Windu had very silent throughout this conversation. Finally, he spoke.

“This Fallen Jedi. It's Anakin Skywalker, isn't it?” He looked like he hated to be speaking the words and like he hoped to be wrong. Hart nodded anyway.

“He was.”

-

There was a cacophony of noise at that, everyone having their own reaction to this news. Finally it was punctured by Obi-Wan’s horrified exclamation.

“How? How?” Everyone on the Council looked at him with sympathy, then Mace spoke.

“If you mean how did I know, it was the only conclusion, given they've already said Palpatine is manipulating him. Palpatine is only particularly close to one Jedi. Anakin.” Obi-Wan shook his head as Mace was speaking.

“Not what I meant.” He said. Luke spoke then, gently.

“If it helps at all, he had the best of intentions when he fell. He wanted to protect the people he loved and end the war.”

“Luke, I think the most important thing to emphasize is that he came back. Vader- Anakin- is the person Luke brought back from the Dark Side.” Hart told them. Leia stayed out of the conversation, knowing she had nothing good to add.

“We have to tell Knight Skywalker about the Chancellor.” Ki-Adi-Mundi said. “I know we told you we wouldn't tell him, but we can't risk that in our universe.

Hart looked ready to protest, but Leia put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hart, I think we need to risk it. Knight Skywalker may be more willing to believe his own son than to believe a Council with no proof.”

“We won't even try anything else? Just jump right to telling him everything?”

“We don't need to tell him everything. Just enough to convince him. Hart, we don't exactly have unlimited tries to get this right. There's only one opportunity here, and I think we need to take this risk.” Leia said.

“I agree.” Luke added, getting a betrayed look from Hart. “We don't know everything that led to his Fall, and we don't know how our actions will affect this. For all we know, hiding this from him could be the impetus to his Fall here.”

Hart made a nasty expression, but knew when she was beaten.

“I still think this is a bad idea.” She grumbled.

“And I outrank you.” Luke replied serenely.

With that, the council meeting was concluded.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We will remain, remain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286225) by [Rachaelizame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame)




End file.
